The present invention relates to the construction of open end spinning units and, in particular, to the construction of the vacuum housing therefor.
An open end spinning machine has become known through German Patent publication DT-OS No. 2,130,739 in which, as is generally the practice and which in a practical example is shown in Swiss patent CH-PS No. 474,579, there are provided, on a frame fixed to the machine, spinning units which are disposed in side-by-side juxtaposition. Each unit has a housing for the accommodation of insertable and removable bearing housing for the spin rotor, and a separating roller. The driving means for the spin rotor and/or the separating roller are conducted over guide members connected to the machine frame. Each spinning unit as a whole is movable relative to the machine frame.
For practical purposes, arrangements of this kind have the advantage that the self-contained spinning unit is movable and/or pivotal away from the driving means, for instance, for the purpose of stopping during general maintenance work, or for cleaning purposes of the respective spinning unit.
Viewed from the aspect of the fundamental design of such spinning units, they are equipped exclusively for only one certain rotor shaft bearing size and bearing type, and do not offer the possibility of meeting in every instance the many requirements of modern practice, in particular with respect to the operating speeds of the spin rotor.
For example, open end spinning machines have become known in which the spin rotors are mounted in supporting or backing roller pairs, along whose outer peripheral surfaces the spin rotor shaft rolls which, in turn, is driven directly by a driving means, in most cases involving an endless drive belt revolving alongside the machine. See, for example, German patent specification, DT-OS No. 2,123,231.
Mountings of this type of bearing, in practical application, also have a defined area in which they are used and they cannot meet to the desired extent the great variety of requirements of open end spinning.
The same naturally applies also to driving modes where the spin rotor is driven by an electric motor attached to the spin rotor bearing housing which forms a unit with the electric motor as, for example, disclosed in German patent DT-OS No. 2,106,898.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an open end spinning machine in which all advantages of different bearing types can be fully utilized for the practical operating range without requiring a modification of the structural elements forming the spinning unit and the housing enclosing it. This ensures that, depending on the field of application of respective spinning units, the bearing type best suited for this particular field can be joined to the spinning unit housing, thereby also ensuring the best possible economy.
The foregoing objects, other objects as well as numerous advantages will be seen from the following disclosure of the present invention.